


Fantasy

by ladydragon76



Series: Reckless Sparks [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Rodimus adores Drift and what they have, but that doesn't mean Drift can't chase the Hot Doctor if he wants to.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Reckless Sparks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737340
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Reckless Sparks  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Hot Rod/Deadlock, Rodimus/Drift  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, Taking liberties with canon timelines,  
>  **Notes:** 1000 Word Bingo Prize for Flyby.

Rodimus purred as he rocked his spike deeper into Drift's valve, optics locked on his lover's face. It wasn't often that Drift wanted spiked, so when he did, Rodimus liked to do the best job he could. He ground their arrays together, hips rolling so Drift's anterior cluster got some attention too. By the gasp of Drift's respiration and the clench of his calipers, Rodimus figured it was going well. _He_ certainly felt good.

Drift was all wet heat and squirmy lust under him, all those little sounds he made so quiet and sincere. Not one for making a lot of noise, his Drift, so Rodimus drank in each soft moan and quiet whimper, knowing that the only reason even that much noise was made was because Drift was feeling it and couldn't help himself. Rodimus had to shut his optics and picture Ultra Magnus coated in gross Earth mud for a moment to pull himself back from the edge.

"Rodi..." Drift moaned, fingers scraping over Rodimus' shoulders and heels pressing to the backs of Rodimus' thighs.

Now, Rodimus thought, and nuzzled his way into Drift's neck, then lifted his head up to lick a stripe along the edge of his finial. "Think that's the wrong name, gorgeous," he murmured and rocked into another slow, deep thrust.

There was a pause and the ghost of confusion flickered through Drift's field. "Hot Rod?" he asked with optics gone cobalt in need only partly open.

"Close your optics," Rodimus said, dropping his voice to a slightly deeper register as he covered Drift's optics with a hand. He wouldn't attempt an impression because that would be funny, not sexy. "Now," Rodimus purred next to Drift's audial and rocked them slowly together. "Want you to imagine someone heavier. White. That's a red hand covering your optics," he whispered and knew he was on the right track when Drift whimpered. "Want that spike in you, don't you? He's so strong too. Lift you up, pin you to the wall and frag you 'til you scream, huh?"

"Rodi..."

"No," Rodimus chastised lightly and gave a harder thrust. "Come on. I can feel you shaking. Know you're close." He picked up the pace just a little, but kept them tight together, rolling over Drift's anterior cluster over and over again.

"R-"

"Yeah. Come on. Say it. Shout it for me, gorgeous."

Drift keened, head tipping slowly back and body tightening. His calipers rolled and clenched, and Rodimus' respiration caught in his vents at the rush of pleasure it shot through him.

"Ah! Ro-R- _Ratchet_!" Drift convulsed, valve squeezing down and dragging Rodimus into release right along with him. Rarely seen claws bit into Rodimus' shoulders as Drift bucked and cried out beneath him.

Rodimus rode the wave, moaning, but his attention was almost entirely on the way Drift's face went blank in ecstasy, uncovered optics shut, mouth open as he sobbed and gasped, white plating all fluffed out and throat bared as he trembled and shook. He went strutless in the next moment, whimpering again as Rodimus ground deep one last time to wring that final zing of charge from them both.

"That looked _really_ nice," Rodimus said as he settled himself over Drift and nuzzled his cheek.

"You're a fragger," Drift groaned, but his arms wound around Rodimus' waist and held on.

Rodimus snickered and eased his spike out but went no farther, content to snuggle down. Drift could handle his weight, and Rodimus liked to cuddle in the afterglow. "How long you been harboring that crush?"

Drift heaved a sigh. "Too long." One hand stroked over Rodimus' helm and upper back before coming to rest on and pet his spoiler. "I don't plan on messing up what we have though."

"Pff!" Rodimus lifted his head. "Pfft! I say. The Hatchet's been hot since long before either of us were sparked. If you get a chance to ride the party ambulance, you take it, sweetspark." He gave Drift a wicked grin. "Then you come and tell me _everything_. Got it?"

Drift shook his head, but he was smiling too. "You're so weird sometimes."

"Why?" Rodimus crossed his arms on Drift's chest and rested his chin on his wrists, watching the emotions flicker over his lover's face. "Because I'm not terrified you'll leave me just because you find someone else fragable? We have a thing, but it's not like we've ever been completely monogamous here." They weren't. Drift got around here and there, and sometimes Rodimus did too.

Drift bit his lip and shrugged, and Rodimus felt a jolt rush through him.

"Oh. You _like_ him," Rodimus said, and let that thought turn over in his head a bit. Drift glanced away and stared at the wall.

"Ok." Rodimus gnawed his low lip a moment too, and _really_ thought about it. It just didn't bug him though. "Ok, answer me this. Liking him make you care about me less?"

"No!" Drift all but shouted, his hands tightening on Rodimus- which made Rodimus grin.

"Then, it's fine." Rodimus shrugged a little. "I mean, yeah, if you were just going to ditch me and pursue Ratchet, that'd hurt, but sparks are pretty capable of loving more than one person-"

Drift's field flared. "I don't love him!" he gasped.

Rodimus smirked and continued on as if he'd never been interrupted. "I mean, trines and triads, gestalts, they all love more than one mech at a time all the time."

"It's infatuation!" Drift insisted, his face beginning to turn pink as energon rushed to heat it. "I... I knew him when I was still a gutterling. He saved my life, and just bein' here's kinda reminded me is all."

Rodimus grinned wider as Drift's accent slipped back in under the practiced and more careful speech he was trying to use of late. "Ok. But I stand by what I said. If you get the chance, ride him for glory."

"Primus..." Drift dropped his head back and covered his face with his hands.

"Can pretend I'm him too, just warn me."

"Rodi!"

"What?" Rodimus laughed. "You telling me you didn't just go off like a nuke imagining him railing you?"

Drift groaned, and Rodimus chuckled and decided he'd better have some mercy before he ended up skewered to the floor. Shifting to the side, Rodimus pecked a kiss to Drift's knuckles.

"Come on, let's go clean up and grab some energon." Rodimus rolled off the berth and found a cloth to wipe himself down to something like presentable so he wouldn't be walking the halls to the washracks covered in transfluid and lubricant.

"You won't tell?" Drift said softly, and Rodimus looked back at him, spark melting a bit at the shy and uncertain expression.

"Course not!" Telling or teasing outside their own private space was only going to cause a fuss, and Rodimus wouldn't do that to Drift. He would, however, watch for any opportunities to talk Drift up to Ratchet. Subtly. As subtly as he could anyway. "Here." The cloth was offered. "Wipe down, and we'll go get cleaned and shined up a bit."

By the optic roll, Rodimus figured Drift knew he had heard the unspoken 'for Ratchet'.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
